Random Events
__FORCETOC__ FactionRandomNegativeEvent01.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent02.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent03.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent04.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent05.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent06.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent07.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent08.png FactionRandomNegativeEvent09.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent01.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent02.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent03.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent04.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent05.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent06.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent07.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent08.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent09.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent10.png FactionRandomPositiveEvent11.png GlobalRandomEvent01.png GlobalRandomEvent02.png GlobalRandomEvent03.png GlobalRandomEvent04.png GlobalRandomEvent05.png GlobalRandomEvent06.png GlobalRandomEvent07.png GlobalRandomEvent08.png GlobalRandomEvent09.png GlobalRandomEvent10.png GlobalRandomEvent11.png GlobalRandomEvent12.png GlobalRandomEvent13.png NarrativeEventsDiplomacy01.png NarrativeEventsDiplomacy02.png NarrativeEventsDiplomacy03.png NarrativeEventsExpansion01.png NarrativeEventsExpansion02.png NarrativeEventsExpansion03.png NarrativeEventsExpansion04.png NarrativeEventsExpansion05.png NarrativeEventsExploration01.png NarrativeEventsExploration02.png NarrativeEventsExploration03.png NarrativeEventsHeroes01.png 'Narrative Events' 'GREAT THINGS HAVE SMALL BEGINNINGS...' "Haggard, unsure, but full of hope, the first colonists of your faction have set foot on another planet. It may seem trivial, but even the most epic adventures begin with a single step." 'FIRM FOOTHOLD ESTABLISHED' "What was first a tenuous Outpost is now a well-entrenched Colony. The planet is yours 'to grow and develop -- or lose in conflict." 'IF IT WAS EASY IT WOULDN'T BE INTERESTING' "Congratulations on the first settlement on an advanced and difficult planet type. It is a doorway to greater riches, and of course, greater risks." 'MASTERY OF CELESTIAL BODIES' "Colonization of a celestial body with an environment this hostile is not a simple thing. An empire can go far if it has such stepping stones. This can be seen as the end of the beginning of space exploration." 'TO CHANGE A PLANET' "It is no minor thing to alter the face of a planet. With this kind of power, one could even reshape the galaxy into the image one desires…" 'REMAINS OF THE ENDLESS' "You have uncovered a temple rich in the lore of the Endless. It is a first step to one day achieving their unthinkable level of power." 'UNCOVERING THE STARS' "You have mapped half of the known galaxy, an achievement as practical as it is impressive. After all, knowledge is the first step to power and control." 'STARS IN YOUR SWAY' "Fully half of the galaxy is now under your control. Domination of what remains is only a question of time…" 'ROGUES AND CRIMINALS!' "If there are riches and ships, there will be pirates. You will have to eliminate them, or be continually plagued by their incursions from their bases on uncolonized planets. As the number of unclaimed planets shrinks, so do the pirates' hopes of survival." 'ARMADA OF THE COLLECTIVE' "They are coming. Moving in groups of ships with conquest in mind, the pirates of the ABC have formed a vast fleet to conquer and pillage. This invasion has been long in planning, and will not be beaten off by a handful of vessels." 'THE END OF THE COLLECTIVE' "Having broken their greatest fleet and shattered their power, you have sent the once-powerful Collective into the dust of history. The threat of pirates has been reduced, and the scattered remnants will pose little threat." 'YOU ARE NOT ALONE' "Beginnings are delicate things. Friend or foe, ally or enemy, you have made contact with another spacefaring species. Treat them as you would have them treat you…" 'THE END OF DIPLOMACY' "War has been declared with another empire. Time will tell if this was wise or foolish; for the moment, all that matters is survival." 'FRIENDS AND ALLIES' "Now the member of a galactic alliance, you are no longer alone in your efforts to shape the galaxy according to your desires." 'THE CALL OF DISTANT CONSTELLATIONS' "You have discovered the technology required to safely traverse the wormholes that link constellations. Which brave captain will discover what lies beyond? And what riches or horrors await them?" 'UNFETTERED MOVEMENT' "With the technology you have unlocked, you are no longer constrained by cosmic strings and wormholes. Your only limit is your ambition…" 'DOWN, BUT NOT OUT' "Tyrannical enemies have taken one of your systems; your people cry for delivery. Their fate is in your hands." 'A STEP TOWARDS DOMINATION' "You have successfully undertaken the potentially long and expensive effort to conquer another star system. This will not go unnoticed, regardless of your status with the defending empire." 'A PLATFORM FOR SUCCESS' "Greater ship tonnage means many things -- greater military strength, faster travel, and an easier way to extend the power of your empire." 'LEVIATHAN!' "A successful launch of a ship of this size means that now, more than ever, you can project your will across the constellations of the galaxy." 'DEVELOPING LEADERS' "Whether they are alien or similar to you, the recruitment and development of Heroes of this quality bodes well for your empire. Any leader requires talented subordinates, and yours appear to be among the best." 'GALACTIC LEADERS' "Your Hero has reached a level of experience and ability that few in the galaxy can hope to match. Use their talents wisely, for they will be your tools to shape the future." 'THERE IS NO AWARD FOR SECOND PLACE' "Your Hero has reached a level of experience and ability that few in the galaxy can hope to match. Use their talents wisely, for they will be your tools to shape the future." 'DO NOT FALTER NOW' "You are, potentially, close to the goal for which you have struggled. It is a good time to watch your enemies, and mind your allies." 'EXTINCTION' "An alien empire has been destroyed by one of your competitors; do not be the next to be ground beneath their heel (or whatever grinding appendage they may have)." 'Global Events' (Global Events affect every player) 'DUST CODE CRACKED' "Partially, anyway. Applied mathematicians (the team of Trasman, Orkim, and Edrik) have decrypted some of the algorithms underlying the structure and communication between dust particles, and partially replicated their networking processes. A chain reaction results in a boost to scientific development across the galaxy." +25% 'DUST LODE SELF-ACTIVATES' "How exciting! After years of research, a team of scientists led by Norzk has managed to get Dust to demonstrate some of its self-organizing and networking properties. Unfortunately, the Dust subsequently became uncooperative, sabotaged a number of on-going experiment, and triggered incidents across the galaxy." -25% 'HULK DISCOVERED WITH ENDLESS TECH' "The dead hulk of a ship belonging to the Endless has been discovered drifting among the debris of an asteroid belt. The technology has been analyzed, and your vessels will benefit from a significant boost in speed. Unfortunately, this occurred during a diplomatic conclave so all factions will benefit." +50% Fleet Speed 'ENDLESS SIGNALS TECH DISCOVERED' "Using leftover Endless technology and partially animated Dust, signaling systems were augmented around your home planet. This improved detection range while extending broadcast range, thus also extending your cultural influence. The lead scientist fled, set up a company called SpinMaster, and has sold the tech to all factions." +20% Influence Area on System (20 turns) +10% Detection Range on System (20 turns) 'DARK MATTER REACTS' "Experiments into the nature of dark matter and non-baryonic particles have had an unexpected side effect; local gravity fluctuations and atypical radiation indicate some sort of chain reaction among the particles that make up dark matter. Blame Reynuy, the scientist who started it all." 'TRADE TREATY GENIUS' "Who the heck is that?? From out of nowhere a diplomat only described as "some guy" has risen through the ranks, showing a stunning ability to negotiate effective trade terms and open previously closed markets. As trade improves, all factions benefit from the talents of this charismatic character." 'EXPLORER DESECRATES ENDLESS TEMPLE' "It was most likely ignorance or accident, but a team of explorers inadvertently destroyed a site of Endless remains via an unplanned evacuation of the sewage system. Factions across the galaxy are up in arms at this act of disrespect, and a number of trade relations have been ruined. The career of a certain Maukla Bogyor is almost certainly at an end." 'SUPPORTIVE MEDIA' "There is nothing quite like a friendly popular press. Thanks to a few very wily development decisions, a wealthy media baron has been able to sell feel-good messages to populations across the galaxy. Governmental popularity has skyrocketed, treasuries are profiting, and a CEO named Shadirann has purchased an entire constellation." 'DIVISIVE POLITICAL ATMOSPHERE' "A swell of popular discontent is causing trouble across all empires. Strong differences of opinion on strategic diplomatic decisions have resulted in a divisive and angry political atmosphere. Revenues and production are being affected and the government's popularity is falling; it is attributed to a rebellious NGO nicknamed the Jolly Jokers." 'INVASION RUMORS' "While nothing has been proven, popular (though perhaps unfounded) rumors of an impending invasion from an alien force has driven the populace to prefer known enemies to unknown threats. All diplomatic relationships are being changed to Peace under pressure from fearful citizens." 'IMPROVED SENSORS CHANGE RESOURCE RESERVE DATA' "Advances in sensing and divination technology from the team led by Prof. Ourip have changed the estimates of resource reserves. Previously non-existent lodes have been discovered, and previously over-estimated lodes have been downgraded. In a magnanimous move, this technology has been shared with other factions." SUBTERRANEAN ENDLESS TREASURES DISCOVERED "It is the discovery of the milennia. On a neutral planet, ancient bunkers from the Concrete branch of the Endless civilization were uncovered during a routine exploration. A stronghold, storehouse, and safehouse during their fratricidal wars, the ruins are a rich source of both knowledge and Dust, and their discovery provides wonderful media exposure." 'CORRUPTION AND NEPOTISM SCANDAL' "It appears that a band of planetary governors, acting in what they claimed to be the best interests of the galaxy, had been enriching themselves and filling important posts with incompetent lackeys. Though security services uncovered the plot, codenamed 'Hardcore Game,' the fallout is still horrific. Colonial governments crumble, corporations turn out to be bankrupt shells, and popular support plummets." -20 -10% -10% -10% -10% 'Positive Events' ENDLESS MAP ARTIFACT DISCOVERED "It was a tiny thing; a bit of unsecured unencrypted data drifting as part of an Endless wreck. However, it has provided a significant extension to the range of ship sensor systems and greatly improved local mapping." 'PARTIAL DUST RE-ANIMATION' "Enough Dust has been uncovered, and enough attuned Heroes are using it, that a partially sentient pulse was transmitted across Dust-affected sentients. In a brief moment of shared knowledge and experience, the capacities of your Heroes took a significant jump." + 50 XP on all Heroes 'LEGENDARY WRECK ANALYZED' "In lore it was known as the Bel Riannoh, an ancient ship of the Endless cursed to wander the cosmos as it searched for the mythical Beginning of Time. The wreck itself has been discovered, and its crew -- before their death or disappearance, for the ship is empty -- apparently reworked it with armor of incredible thickness and durability." +40 XP on all Ships 'SUCCESSFUL SKUNKWORKS' "As with most scientific and tech teams, there is always a secret project or two underway that the bosses don't know about. In this case, the teams in question -- led by O. Gret and Z. Ormar -- have simultaneously (and unexpectedly) discovered other technologies that were theorized but not formally under investigation." 'UNEXPECTED EXPERIMENTAL RESULTS' "Sometimes chance and accident are as important to science as planning and research. This time, an unexpected discovery in the course of routine lab work at has uncovered an advanced technology." 'GRAVITY ANOMALIES GENERATE PLANETOIDS' "The problem with poking and prying vaguely understood particles is that they may react in unexpected ways. What happened here was a sudden accretion of high-gravity loci in planetary orbits; the orbits themselves were unaffected but enough near-planet objects were smashed together to create new moons." 'DUST-BASED SCANNING TECH FOUND' "The search for Endless artifacts and temples, in spite of the fact that it sounds like archaeology, requires the most advanced sciences. Thanks to improvements in sensing equipment based on Dust networks and signal typologies, previously hidden Endless temples could now be discovered." 'A RIP IN THE FABRIC…' "Space-time is a strange and occasionally unpleasant place. This time, however, a series of unexpected space-time rifts have generated useful anomalies in your star systems. The event is known as SABA, for "Simultaneous Anomaly Breakthrough Appearance." 'PLANETARY OBJECT ACCRETION' "In a moment that changed the fate of what was once called a planetoid, the rogue cosmic body known as Pitbull struck a large planetoid, creating a new planet in one of your systems." 'TIME-SPACE ANOMALY YIELDS SHIP' "A side effect of the use of powerful ship motors is that we don't really know what precisely happens to the fabric of space-time at supralight velocities. In this case, a double of a colony ship has materialized in one of your systems; don't ask questions because the mathematics could drive you as insane as the scientist who now only repeats, "The galaxy is stretchy, like cheese..."" 'PATRIOTIC FLEET' "There are citizen associations whose political and moral agendas can range from quaint to mentally imbalanced. Fortunately, this group of pro-government volunteers, in tandem with the military, has managed to pull together scrapped, retired, damaged, and discovered ships in enough quantity to create a viable fleet." 'Negative Events' 'SUPERNOVA DISRUPTS NAVIGATION MAPS' "An unexplored and largely unimportant star went supernova, and the resultant shock and radiation wave has caused havoc on interstellar navigation and positioning systems. Until such systems can be recalibrated, there will be navigational and sensor difficulties." -30% Ship Detection Range (20 turns) -30% System Detection Range (20 turns) 'SYSTEMIC SENSOR FAILURE' "It is said that one should keep one's friends close, and one's enemies closer. In this case, an enemy seems to have gotten close enough to infiltrate production lines and trigger a chain sabotage of sensor systems, causing a radar and sensor blackout across the empire. It is unlikely that you will continue to source components from Nosfaretiel Inc." 'FANATIC REBELS SUICIDE BOMB NAVY' "Your navy has been the victim of a long-term, carefully planned act of sabotage. A group of fanatics known as the Church of Alderebaranach, led by a megalomaniac who calls himself 'Justice,' have triggered a series of bombs across your vessels. Such action can only be described as "immoderate." " -25% Current Ship Health 'SYSTEM SUBTERFUGE' "A group of hackers calling themselves the "Macemen" have apparently gained root access to a number of highly sensitive defense systems. Working through a number of leaders or figureheads known as Zepp, OldCat, and Bazshot, they have sabotaged your star system defense systems. So far, the only public demand has been some sort of gibberish about "immediate beta access."" 'ENGINE CONTROL TECH FAULT DISCOVERED' "In their race to develop technology, it appears that the technical team behind the company that produces your starship engines cut a few corners that should have been left squared. In order to avoid catastrophic system failure when certain events (like attaining full speed) occur, it is necessary to reduce all speed on all ships by half. " - 50 % Fleet Speed (unknown duration) 'RADICAL POLITICAL PARTY ENCOURAGES STRIKE' "This is inconvenient. A prominent trade association has been taken over by rabid isolationists who have halted all work at mining and extraction sites. As a result, Resources may become unavailable even if they are part of a negotiated Trade agreement." 'FANATICS DESTROY MOON TEMPLE' "And the really sad news is that they did it by accident. While illegally approaching an Endless temple as part of a "meditation and spiritual rejuvenation program,' two clumsy acolytes in charge of maintaining the temporary atmospheric field accidentally crossed their beams. The consequences are obvious." 'QUANTUM-COUPLED DIASASTER' "An occasional problem when testing cutting-edge theories is that sometimes Nature gives the lesson *after* the test… This time, an accidental excitement of quantum-coupled particles has triggered the creation of undesirable anomalies on previously unaffected planets." 'SUPERBUG CONTAGION' "One of the side effects of highly developed life science is highly resistant diseases. While research generally manages to keep a step ahead of them, in this case an outbreak has decimated millions of your loyal subjects. Nicknamed the "Rapt0r" virus, it seems to pop up everywhere, most unexpectedly." Category:Events